Snape's Family
by AsMadAsMurdock
Summary: As Dumbledores spy Severus Snape needs to go to the Death Eater meetings but at one if them Voldemort attacks the one person Snape truely loves, his neice Raven. As her guardian he enrolls her at Hogwarts so in other words LOOK OUT HOGWARTS please go easy on me first fanfic anythings welcome like I said b4 1st one it will be good promise
1. Chapter 1

# Snape's Family #  
*Sadly I don't own Teen Titans OR Harry Potter**sniff sniff*  
A lone figure stood to the side; Watching as the rest of the Death Eaters tortured the unfortunate soul who didn't do his appointed job correctly. His master noticed and spoke up "Severus you do not join in the festivities?"  
Severus Snape snapped out of his thoughts "no thank you my Lord." Voldemort chuckled "you never were one for sport Severus." He paused then added slyly "the next person will interest you." He then walked away.  
Snape's POV 'What did he mean?' I thought. Voldemort nodded at paled and dissapeared into the forest. He came back a minute or two later dragging a figure by its feet.  
I couldn't see it properly but it was obviously a girl. 'Why would she interest me?' I wondered Pettigrew stopped, now everyone was watching. The Dark Lord kicked the unconcious young woman so she was lying on her back. She looked around fifteen and really farmiliar.  
I took in her clothing. She was wearing a navy cloak with a hood that hid her face, a black turtle-necked leotard, navy boots and a jewelled ruby belt that matched her bracelets and cloak clasp. Her attire also looked farmiliar.  
"Peter pull her hood down" Voldemort said with a devilish grin. Pettigrew visibly paled.  
"B-but my Lor-"  
"I SAID NOW YOU FOOL."  
Peter edged towards her reluctantly and with a clumsy flourish pulled the young woman's hood down Everyone gasped, she was breathtakingly beautiful with sharply cut chin-length deep purple hair, unnaturally gray skin. She had plump black, yes black, lips and a red chakra stone with black stains around the edges.  
From fear and shock one word escaped my lips "Raven"  
*people at least five review's please* 


	2. Chapter 2

Snape's Family chp.2

*TWO DAYS EARLIER*  
Ravens POV "Azarath Metrion Zinthos,Azarath Metrion Zinthos,Azara-"  
*VREEP VREEP VREEP*  
I sighed i had had about enough if hearing that shrill alarm. It was infuriating. Every second of spare time i get and its ruined. Its REALLY starting to piss me off. Azar i need a break, mabie i should go visit my uncle in England. I slowly made my way into the main room (the one where they seem to do everything, ya know the one im talking about?). Beast Boy was at the computer, checking which villains ass we'll have to kick. I looked over his shoulder . " Who is it?" Iasked in my usual monotone.  
"AAARRGH" Beast Boy jumped and hit me in the face with his flailig arms. Obviously he hadn't noticed me while I was standing behind him. I heard a sickening crunch when his arm connected with my nose and Beast Boy looked horrified.  
"Oh-my-god-Rae-are-you-alright Rae-"  
"DUDE ! I mean Im fine BB just be careful"  
Everyone looked shocked at what I had just said. I was shocked myself.  
"Anyway BB which villain are we going after?" I sighed "oh... um... actually eh...hehe well"  
" Spit it out" I snapped "well that was just to get ya outta your room 'cause we're gonna watch Wicked Scary III, and I hear its scarier than one and two." "Thats not possible!" Starfire squeaked in a,small voice.  
" Well Rae-Rae can snuggle up with me if she gets scared." Beast Boy said while wiggling his eyebrows.  
Then I blacked out *RAVENS VISION/ dream*  
*I opened my eyes and I was standing in Nevermore I turned around and came face-to-face with a raven haired boy that wore glasses. He had beautiful green eyes and an unusual scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead."Um eh.. I dont mean to be rude but who are you and how the hell did you get here?" I asked. He looked shocked "um I dont know I uh ehhehe jesus your pretty" he went scarlet, I smirked"i mean I fell asleep." Im sorry did I hear him right . Some kid fell asleep and is now in NEVERMORE its in someones freaking MIND its not that easy to get into. This is worse than that time with Cyborg and Beast Boy, now its just some random dude. "Whats your name?  
"oh um Harry"  
"well Harold I suggest you wake up now!" He frowned and I knocked him out with a right hook. He shimmered and dissapeared.* End of vision/dream "Rae Rae baby gal are you alright?!" I heard my big brother Cyborg call out to me. I groaned and propped myself up with my elbows. I was then tackled by a bone crushing hug "oh friend Raven you are alright!" "not anymore im not" I muttered, Starfire giggled. After a while I had finally pryed Starfire off and was making myself a cup of green tea Robin was standing beside me.  
"Raven what happened cause you dont exactly swoon whenever Beast Boy flirts with you?!"  
"Robin ill explain later ok?"  
"No Rae tell me now!" I sent him a glare but he stood his ground.  
"Fine Robin. Someone was in Nevermore, he claimed to have fallen asleep and got there. Now you know so drop it!" (LATER THAT NIGHT)  
I knocked on the door of the evidence room a.k.a Robins second room. As guessed Robin opened the door. "Robin could I take the month off ? Please?" Robin looked shocked. "Um sure but where are you going?"  
" To England to visit some relatives! Im already packed so see you in a month!"  
I stepped aside to show him a backpack. I then picked it up, slung it over my shoulder and enveloped myself in magic.  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in an empty clearing. I frowned. 'Where in the hell am I ?' I thought. I turned on and I was nose to reptilian-nose with a man that looked like a snake. He smiled wickedly, I was hit in the back of the head. The last thing I saw before I lost conciousness was the man nodding approvingly at a small man that looked like a rat. One thought went through my head 'WTF IS GOING ON?!'

*Hope y'all like it. But I need to ask what house should Rae be in? I have a couple of ideas but I like taking others into account * 


	3. Chapter 3

Snape's Family chp.3 I *dont own Teen Titans or Harry Potter, I didnt mention this before but its during Harry's fifth year with Umbridge*

Snape's POV

I barreled through the doors of the hospital wing, carrying Raven.  
"MADAM POMPHREY" I bellowed, waking up the only two patients. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy 'Great, probably Quidditch injuries the idiots!' I thought.  
"MADAM POMPHREY" I yelled came running down the stairs.  
"Yes yes Sever-" she then saw Raven in my arms."Oh Merlins tall pointy hat what happened?" I rushed over to the nearest empty bed, the one in between Malfoy and Potter (their beds were side by side with one bed between them) and set her down gently. With a flourish I took off her cloak. The three people around me gasped. "Yeah her hair's purple get over it" I snapped at them. I looked at each of the concious people in the room. Potter looked genuinely concerned Madam Pomphrey looked shocked and concerned. I couldnt tell what Draco was so I tapped into his thoughts. If it was any other time I would have killed him for what he was thinking about Raven.

Harry's POV

Professor Snape came running through the door with the body of a girl in his arms. He yelled for Madam Pomphrey, when she came he set the girl down on the bed between me and Malfoy. I looked at her and gasped, she was the girl from my dream. After about five minutes, expecting him to leave Snape done something unexpected; He sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Draco and I must've looked flabbergasted because Snape sent us each a glare, then looked back down at the girl with worry in his eyes.  
Madam Pomphrey finally spoke up "i-is that Raven?" What a weird name. Snape nodded with a gentle smile. "Merlins beard I havent seen her since you brought her to visit, what was it ten years? Shes changed a lot!" She exclaimed. He nodded again, his smile widened slightly. Who was this girl, how does Snape know her?  
Her eyes fluttered open and was tackled into a hug by Snape. OK Malfoy and I are now officially freaked out

Draco's POV

WTF is going on?

Raven's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and got tackled into a hug by none other than my uncle, Sev. "Oh Raven thank Azar your alright I thought I had lost you, why havent you been visiting for the last four years? Why didnt you visit?"  
"Wow so the cold, heartless potions master does have a heart!" I said in mock surprise.  
"I see your still a smart ass"  
"I see you arent uncle Sev."  
Suddenly a voice to my right yelled "WHOA WHOA WHAT?" I turned and saw a boy with platinum blonde hair who was sitting in a hospital bed. I looked down and I was in a hospital bed like his. I then saw a boy on my left who looked like the one out of my dream, we looked each other in the eyes then he broke it by looking down out of embarrasment. I took in my surroundings, I was in a long stone room that was very old fashioned.  
"This is my niece, Raven. Now i would appreciate it if you mind your own business Draco!" Draco ? Who would name their child Draco? The boy, Draco nodded reluctantly. Uncle Sev then turned to the boy from my dream " and what are you looking at?" He asked menacingly I chuckled and shook my head. I held out a hand for the boy to shake. "Im Raven" I said. He winced at my monotoned voice, he then blushed and shook my hand "i'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said with a huge smile. I noticed that Severus had narrowed his eyes at Harry's blush.  
" Uncle Severus I dont mean to be ungrateful but where am I ?"  
"Why Rae-Rae your in Hogwarts!"  
"Ok one, dont call me Rae-Rae and two, that school you work at?"  
"Yes and its also the the you'll be attending!" He said with a triumphant grin.  
My smile dropped like a brick

*OOOHHH CLIFFY like I said before anythings welcome and I might pair Rae with someone TT(villains also allowed) or HP who do you think? Should I ? Also what house? and will I ever stop asking questions? Nope probably not until next time*

~A.M.A.M out~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Snape's Family chp.4

*I dont own TT or HP and im gonna do some author note thingies I also dont own My Chemical Romance or any of their songs, altough I did ask Gerrard Way over the phone. He hung up on me :( *

3Alaska3 : I know Snapes ooc but thats cause they have a more father-daughter relationship since Raven is the only family he has left

High Reacher : Thanks but I will have to spend a lot of time thinking about the pairings

AbigailPaine : Why thank you

*Now on with the story*

Snape's POV.

Raven and I had just left the hospital wing along with a very confused looking Malfoy and Potter. We finally arrived at the huge eagle statue that marked the entrance of Dumbledores office. " Cockroach clusters" I said.  
"Uncle may I ask why- Oh!" Just as she was asking, the golden statue started slowly spiralling upwards.  
When at the door Raven rapped on it loudly, I sent her a glare and she rolled her eyes. I heard a shuffling on the other side of the door. I then met the gaze of Alastor (Mad Eye Moody).  
"Severus my dear boy come in" I heard Dumbledore call from inside the room. I shoved past Moody with Raven following silently, no one noticed her. I looked around the room, seeing most of the Order, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsly, Bill, Arthur and Molly Weasley,Dumbledore, Moody and surprisingly Sirius.  
"Hey there Snivelly" Sirius said with a smirk on his face. I just ignored him and turned to Dumbledore.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore I would like permission to enroll a relative of mine at Hogwarts " Dumbledore looked shocked whereas everyone else had disbelief in their eyes. Lupin was the first to notice Raven standing behind me. Everyone followed his gaze and saw the dark demoness. She sighed and stepped out from behind me.  
Moody stepped forward and held out his hand. " Hello I am Alastor but you can call me Mad-Eye, its nice to meet you" he said it as pleasantly as he could. Raven glanced down at his outstretched hand. " I hope the feeling will be mutual, and please dont talk to me like Im five years old its very...irritating" she replied in her usual monotone. Moody looked shocked and embarresed, I snickered Tonks then rolled her eyes and walked up to Raven "dont mind Moody he's just, well moody," Raven had an amused smile . Tonks continued "da names Tonks, whats yours ?"

Ravens POV.

Im starting to like this woman; Although her bright pink hair reminds me of Jinx. I answered her previous question. " Im Raven, Raven Snape." Everyones, except for the two Snapes, jaws dropped to the floor, even Dumbledores.  
"Y-you have a daughter?!" Lupin asked Severus, amazed. My uncle had an amused smirk that mirrored my own. "Yep theyre related !" Sirius said seeing the almost identical expression. Severus just shook his head, then followed it by saying "no but she IS my niece."  
"Arella's child ?" Dumbledore asked. Severus nodded his head sadly. The silence was ruined by my T-Coms ringtone which was, ironically, Helena by My Chemical Romance (youll only get this if youve seen the music video). I blushed and flipped it open to see Beast Boy with an angry look on his face.  
"You went on a holiday without me."  
"Im visiting relatives."  
"Uh yeah without us!"  
"I said im visiting relatives NOT the circus,"  
"Definitley related to Snape" Sirius whispered to Lupin, who shook his head out of amusement.  
I continued "plus I earned my break." He looked ready to argue but I hung up. I smiled sweetly ay everyone then my T-Com rang again, I flipped it open.  
"Did you just hang up on me?!" BB screeched in a high, girly voice. "I dont know did it sound like this" then I hung up. When I looked up everyone was laughing uncontrollably, except for Severus who was just chuckling. I felt my mouth twitch into a smile, I then turned to Dumbledore "so can I enroll here, please?" I asked hopefully. He smiled "of course you can my dear."

* R+R again what house? Will she be paired with someone? if yes then who? Again sorry about Snape's OOCness but its like that for humorous reasons*  
~A.M.A.M is outta here (for now)~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Snape's Family chp.5

*I OWN NOTHING BTW Terra came back to the Titans claiming she remembers everything so therefor its after Trigon , but to fit the story Raes 15 *

Snape's POV.

Raven broke into a huge grin. She then turned to face me " Sev I need to go back to the T-Tower to get some things, could you come with me?" "Ok, am I finally going to meet the Titans?" She narrowed her eyes"hmm."  
Before I could even raise an eyebrow she grabbed my arm and we were enveloped by her black, demonic magic.  
A few seconds later we were in a large room with a window as one of the walls, a circular sofa, a kitchen, plenty of hi-tech gadgets and an eighty inch flat screen TV. I looked around, there was no one in sight. " Raven where-" before I could finish a door slid open and in stepped a tall african-american that looked half robot. When he saw Raven a look of excitement crossed his face and came running at her "Rae I missed you baby girl whered you run ~thump~ OW" he had ran into the sofa and quickly gotten back up. "Hello Cy this is my uncle, Severus " she said with a small smile that was barely noticable. He turned to me "oh hey im Cyborg, thats a cool name by the way," Cyborg looked at each of us "wow you two look really alike!" Just as he said that three other people came in, a boy that was GREEN he was wearing a black and purple uniform was walking in front of a boy that looked like Harry Potter with hair that had way too much gel, a domino mask and a uniform that made him look like a christmas tree who had his arm slung over a girl with bright red hair, glowing green eyes and a uniform that wad much too revealing; I thanked Azar that Raven didnt wear anything like what the red head was wearing. " Ok listen up Beast Boys the annoying green one, Robins the one in tights and Starfires the other girl and you met Cyborg just now, so everyone this is my uncle Severus Snape. " Just as she had finished a blonde girl with baby blue eyes walked into the room I saw Ravens face darken " and this is Terra aka The Phsychotic Blonde Traitor" she muttered. "Now Robin im here to say i wont be here for the year ok see you next year!"  
" WHAT RAVEN YOU HAVE A DUTY HERE"  
"SO" she yelled back "RAVEN YOU HAVE A DUTY"  
"BLONDIE CAN TAKE MY JOBS FOR THE YEARS SHE DOES NOTHING ANYWAY! SHE IS A TITAN ISNT SHE?!"  
"YES BUT-"  
"HYPOCRITE YOU WERE MISSING SIX MONTHS AGO CAUSE YOU TOOK A TRIP TO HAWAII."  
At hearing this Robin stopped and sighed "Fine but be carefull." Raven nodded. "WAIT YOU TOOK A VACATION WITHOUT US!?" Beast boy yelled angrily. Robin sighed and left the room. Terra then wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and started murmuring in his ear, he and turned around pulling her into a passionate kiss. I looked away to ask Raven something but she was nowhere to be seen. I mustve looked worried because Cyborg chuckled and said "c'mon I know where she is". While I was following Cyborg out the door I heard Terra say to BB and Starfire " I feel sorry for the guy, having a niece as creepy and ugly as Raven" I felt the urge to whip around and Avada her bitchy little ass but I restrained it. I heard a big laugh coming from BB, but then Starfire left them and started walking beside me and Cyborg. Starfire then spoke " I am most sorry about them Terra and Best Friend Raven do not like each other very much" she said forlornly. We soon arrived at the door to the roof. "Ok Raven will be out there playing guitar so be quiet" Cyborg whispered while he opened the door and slipped through it. I saw Raven sitting on a bench with her back turned to us, the soft sound of Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars being played on her guitar accompanied by her singing along reached my ears. When finished she stopped and turned her head to us when she heard clapping, she looked about to give a tounge lashing but her face softened when she saw it was us and the blushed.  
"Oh best friend Raven I did not know you could play guitar, where did you learn ?" Starfire squealed. "Oh um Jericho taught me, anyway im finished packing I guess we'll be on our way." Starfire looked sad so I hurriedly said "Raven'll write all the time ". At hearing this she started clapping and squealing Raven and I smirked. Cyborg saw this and exclaimed "jesus your like twins !" Raven laughed and hugged them, she slung her guitar over her shoulder, picked up her trunk and grabbed my arm.  
We appeared in Dumbledores office, getting startled looks from the Order and Dumbledore. "Hehe sorry wrong room, oh well!" Tonks saw the guitar and almost yelled "you play guitar, " Raven nodded " I play the drum kit we should get togethet and jam simetime!"  
"Oh, um sure." Everyone groaned. She continued "Finally someone who'll be decent on the guitar, no offence Moody!" He huffed and grumbled something to himself that I didnt catch.  
"Soooo... when do I get sorted ?" Raven asked Dumbledore.  
"Tonight at dinner!"  
*Way to go Cyborg, knowing Rae better than everyone else R+R *

Till next time,  
A.M.A.M 


	6. Chapter 6

Snape's Family chp.6

* I dont own anything buuut I do...wait no I dont *

Ravens POV.

I stood in the shadows of the great hall with my hood up, soon the headmaster will be giving everyone my name and a hat will see my thoughts Great... note the sarcasm.

The massive double doors opened and all of the school stepped in, no one seeing me 'just the way I like it' I thought. When the students and teachers were seated I saw the old woman, what was her name again?, McGonagall, thats it, to everyones curiosity, put a stool in front of the tables and plopped an old worn looking hat on it. Somehow looking irritated the hat spoke up " I thought I was finished working for this year". She sent it a death glare that might have rivaled my own. Might. Dumbledore stood up and a silence descended the hall "We have a late student, she will be in fifth year and I hope you will welcome her. Now come on up here Raven". It was amusing to see the students look aroud frantically trying to find her, they resembled owls a bit. I sighed and stepped out, two people from the nearest table, Gryffindor, saw me. They looked to be twins, both red heads. They beamed at me I felt my mouth twitch into a small smile but I quickly wiped it off. I strode over to the stool and offered a smile to McGonagall.

"Now please lower your hood~gasp~ -" before the words were out of her mouth I pulled it down gaining a gasp from the entire room. I raised an eyebrow at McGonagall, silently asking her to resume " i'm sorry your full name isnt down what is it?" So this was how old Dumbly was making me speak. "Raven Snape" I said in a loud monotone. Everyones, including some of the teachers, eyes widened but also some leaned in their seats to get a better view of me [Not like that you sick freaks, lol]. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Alright then miss...Snape, sit I will put the Sorting Hat on your head". I done as she asked and she put said object on my head. After a second it yelled out for everyone to hear "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN PUT DOWN YOUR DEFENSES!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Severus chuckling.  
"Sorry," I said "forgot to". I dropped all my barriers, hoping nothing bad will happen

* hmmm an interesting mind, to say the least. You are even harder to place than Harry Potter, your hard working, loyal and knowledgeable but you arent always fair so Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is out. Now your cunning and determined, when you want to be, but wouldnt sell anyone out. Hmmmm.. Your very brave and courageous and daring. You have talent. A very hard decision but ill have to put you with - *  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed.  
Now that I didnt see coming. I got off the chair and walked calmly towards the Gryffindor table. The redheaded twins I saw earlier waved at me, signalling me to come over. I sat down in between them and the started talking.  
"Hi im Fred -".

" And im George".

"But names dont matter because -"

"We like to switch it around !"

" Are you really-"

"Professor Snape's daughter?"

" Why is your hair purple ?"

"Why are your eyes purple ?"

"Whats that thing on your forhead-?"

"And why is it there ?"

" Why do you sound emotionless ?"

"And why is your skin gray ?" They choroused.

" Oh my skin, eyes and hair I was born with. No, I am Professor Snapes niece. I am just used to speaking in a monotone. Its a chakra stone and its traditional where I come from" I said letting out a breath.

"You were born with purple hair!" Fred said, they grinned at each other "COOL".

Suddenly the table was piled with plates upon plates of different foods. My eyes widened, the amount of food on this one table could fatten a third world country. Apparently my expression was hilarious, because the twins were trying, and failing, to keep in laughs. I felt a smile creep on my face. Three people my age flopped on the bench across from us, in the middle (across from me) a boy with glasses, raven coloured hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar. On his right (my left) a small girl with brown bushy hair, and on his other side a red headed boy with freckles.

"Hello Harry" I said monotonously. The red head gave a start and looked between us, the girl raised an eyebrow.  
"You know her mate ?" He asked. Harry went slightly pink "Uh yeah we um met at the hospital wing". The girl spoke up "The hospital wing, why were you in the hospital wing ?" She asked with a suspicious look. "Thats for me to know and you not to" I replied simply. She narrowed her eyes. The ted head elbowed Harry in the side .  
"Mate introduce us !" He whispered seriously. The girl snorted amd the twins face- palmed. I raised a black eyebrow. "Oh err Raven this is Hermione Granger and -" "Ron Weasley " said person cut in proudly. The twins smirked and rolled their eyes simultaneously "Yeah our wittle ickle brother Ronniekins !" They said together. Ron blushed violently. Im starting to like these guys, this place might not be so bad after all !

* R+R , dont ya just love the twins, this is completely random but has anyone ever seen the music video of Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance cause they could make that into a movie, im asking because I fell in love with the song, its AWESOME ! * 


	7. Chapter 7

Snape's Family chp.7

* Sorry if its a bit late my teachers hate me. I am sick and tired and upset of writing these words but here it goes : I do not own TT or HP (sniff)*

Ravens POV.

Dinner had just finished and we were being led back to the Gryffindor common rooms by a head boy named Percy who thought waaaay to highly of himself. A girl in second year was running through the hall and bumped shoulders with him, he practically screamed at her " I am head boy and you are not to be running in the halls!" The girl looked royally pissed and stalked off.

Finally we got to the right floor, I looked around and saw no door. I frowned slightly, Percy saw this and rolled his eyes, thanks to my demonic hearing I heard him muttering " idiot Snape girl probably doesnt know anything". I felt Rage rising inside of me. I tried to calm down. I balled my hands into fists, my knuckles turning white and talked to him as calmly as I could.

"Do you want to say that to my face!?" I stated coldly. The twins who were on either side of me were trying to stifle laughs. Percy's eyes widened and a small amount of colour left his face. After a second he returned to normal and sent a glare at the twins, that glare was a disgrace to glares all around the world, they smiled sweetly at him. He turned on his heels, huffing, and stalked the opposite way. People started whispering that the teachers had changed the password today and didnt know it. I tapped into the red heads thoughts and found what I needed, I quickly withdrew.

I strode over to the fat lady painting and turned to get everyones attention.  
" alright everybody listen up, since the 'headboy' rudely left us ill have to tell you the password, it is, " I turned to the door/painting and said so all of Gryffindor could hear, " pheonix". The fat lady nodded and the painting swung open without a sound. The Gryffindors spilled in whispering about how im cooler than Percy and wondering how I knew the password.

I looked around. It was the exact opposite of my room back at Titan Tower, but I loved it. The common room was a decent sized circular room with squishy armchairs, a blazing fire, a few small tables and desks, a couple of bookshelves and the entire room was decorated in shades of red and gold, it was overpowering to my eyes.

The Golden Trio came over to me, Harry and Ron with large smiles but Hermione looked distrusting. I didnt blame her though.  
"Bloody hell that was brilliant !" One guess who said that. " How did you know the password ?" Hermione asked as if she was about to blow, I tapped the side of my nose while Hermione looked frustrated. She spun on her heel and practically ran over to two girls and started chatting with them.

One of them looked to be Indian and the other a blonde that kept twirling her hair. Ron watched her as she walked away, when she started talking with the two girls his attention snapped back to me. Harry then started conversation .

" So Raven where are you from ?" Should I or shouldnt I ?

" California ".

" Bloody hell, you live in California! Why would you want to come here then ?" Ron exclaimed. I gave him a stern look.

"Because I miss my family" I said a bit meanly.

"Oh sorry...so ...your Snapes dau-?"

" Niece !" I corrected him." Why is everyone so surprised ?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Ron answered first " well Snape was always a cold-hearted, mean, dark and well, evil sorta guy ". My eyes narrowed dangerously and felt Anger rising in my chest at him insulting my uncle, but I quickly pushed it down.

Harry shot him a glare " what Ron means is Snape was never a pleasant person and we wouldnt have expected him to have a niece and...brother?!"  
" Sister" I corrected him Ron looked confused "but you said your second name was Snape, shouldnt you have your dads name then ?" My glare could have made a brick wall crumble to dust.

" Oh look at the time I should be getting to bed". As walking up the stairs I heard Ron say to Harry " mate wha'd I say ?" I surround myself with Idiots, with a capital ' I '. I knocked on the last door marked, in pink lettering, fifth year girls. I cringed at the bright colour, I was about to leave when a head popped out from behind the door. It was the Indian girl I saw Hermiome talking to, "oh you must be the girl takin' the last bed come on in!" She said enthusiastically in a thick british accent, too enthusiastically.

She opened the door wider so I could walk in, I saw the blonde girl from earlier chatting, and occasionaly laughing, with Hermione. I noticed it was a pentagon-shaped room, each girl with their own wall with a bed against it and the last with the door. The girl slammed the door shut, attracting the attention of Hermione and blondie, and bounced back beside me " I'm Parvati (1) and thats Lavender and Hermione, " she then pointed to the wall that was plain with an equally plain bed, desk and locker, it was then that I noticed my bags, trunk and guitar propped up against a wall. " And thats your side of the room decorate it any way you want, and curfew is 20 minutes so you should get changed " I just nodded. In a few strides I was beside my bed. I got changed quickly.

While taking off my shirt I heard a high pitched squeal, I whipped around in my fighting position. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati's eyes had bugged out "You have a tatoo!" Lavender exclaimed,pointing to the raven flying south on my lower back. 'Oh shit I forgot this is a boarding school in ENGLAND not JUMP' I thought. " Actually I have two " I said while smirking at their faces. I took off my left boot and showed them the very realistic snake with red eyes that was coiled around my ankle. Their buggy eyes somehow became wider. I would have giggled but I dont DO giggling.

"Ok goodnight " I said and pulled the hanging around myself. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted to sleep

* I opened my eyes to see a large room. In the middle of it ,seated in a leather armchair, was a man that was as reptilian as the snake that he was stroking. He was speaking to a bleach blonde man with long hair "we have to keep an eye on the girl, she may be as important as Harry Potter, but she must to be kept alive. If she dies so does my partnership with Scathe. You are all dissmissed". Then it dissolved into darkness*

I woke up, heart pounding. I looked at the time on my T-Com, 7:00. I got up without a sound and opened the chest at the end of my bed to find my school books and uniform. I picked up the uniform, it was a horrid thing but I then saw a hooded cloak. 'Obviously an addition made by Sev' I thought, my lips curling into a small smile.

" What are you doing up so early ?" I whipped around to see none other than Hermione, already in her uniform. "Well ?" Said girl asked again.  
" I could ask you the same question but I always get up early " I then started looking through my books until I found my schedule, I looked over it. "May I see your schedule ?" Hermione asked. I raised an eyebrow but handed said slip of parchment to said girl. "Hmmm... I have most of these classes, lets go down stairs and wait for Harry and Ron, would you like to have breakfast with us?" She said handing it back to me. "Oh sure thanks give me a minute to get changed". She nodded and swept out the door.

About two minutes later I came down the stairs in my uniform, with the added cloaks hood down, books and schedule under my arm. I strode over to Hermione and we started talking about the school and its classes. After a half hour Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs ' these guys really have a thing for messy hair' I thought. " Oh hey Raven, 'Mione did you find your schedule Raven?" Harry asked.  
" Yeah here " I said handing it to him. Ron looked at it "you have the same classes as us". Harry nodded and gave my schedule back to me. Just as he finished my roomates came down the stairs. They bounced over to us " Harry, Ron have you seen Ravens tatoos yet, they're like, way cool ?!" Lavender squealed. Harry and Ron turned to me with a questioning look. I sighed and pulled up my top a bit, showing them the raven. I then took off my boot and showed them the coiled snake, Harry gasped "It looks exactly like the basilisk I fought !"  
"Wait does Snape know you have a tatoo" Ron asked, I shook my head. His jae fell to the floor. I looked at the time on my T-Com. "Whats that ?" Ron asked, I ignored him. "Classes start soon, we should probably go" Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and we walked out together going to our first lesson, Transfiguration.

* R+R well waddya think its the longest chappie so far hope ya'll like it. What will happen next? What is Voldy planning? Should I bring Lupin back in?And will I stop asking questions? *

Untill next time,  
~A.M.A.M out~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Snape's Family chp.8

*I own nothing except Ravens snake tattoo *

Xxx-Flashback-xxX

I was about five years old, wandering through the halls of Hogwarts castle when young me came to the girls bathroom. Little me went in to wash the spilt potion off of my hands, thinking out loud to herself that if uncle Sev knew i'd get into a mountain of trouble. Little Raven was just finished when she noticed the tap had a weird design on it. A metal snake had coiled itself around the tap and looked ready to lunge at any minute. Stroking its silver head, young Raven jumped about a foot into the air when the sinks started shuddering and relocating themselves so there was a wide, deep hole in the floor where the snake sink had previously been. While leaning over to see what was inside, I lost my footing and fell down into the hole. About two seconds later I heard a crunch, I sneaked a glance down and saw bones, piles upon piles of brown bones. Young me gulped down a scream. It was then she saw a circular tunnel. Hastily jogging forward, not sure if she should yell for help or not, she came to the end of the tunnel to see a cavern. The cavern had a high ceiling and it was built out of stone. Along either side there were rows of snakes carved out of a black crystal and had blood rubies for eyes. At the far end of the cavern there was a face carved out of stone with its mouth opened slightly. I froze, senseing another presence in the cavern. It slowly slithered out of the statues mouth, a giant snake with dark green and silver scales, with its eyes clamped shut. With its size it could have rivaled a T-Rex and won. It slithered around so its body had circled me, I turned so I was facing it. As if sensing I was looking at it, it slowly opened its eyes. I saw deep, bloody crimson eyes, darker than Kyd Wykkyds. The snake lowered its head so we were looking each other in the eyes, it didnt look menacing but curious. The thing stuck out its long black, forked tongue and flitted it across my left ankle. I suddenly felt a searing pain where it had licked me, as if I was burning up, but as soon as it begun it was over. I looked down to see what had happened, but what I saw made me stare. A tattoo, an exact duplicate of the thing that was in front of me, was coiled around my ankle. It looked so real that I feared it might jump off my skin and attack. I looked at the serpent quizzicaly. It pointed with its head, without taking its eyes off me, to the stone head. I gracefully swept to where it was pointing, cloak billowing. A silver plaque that read, ' For those who are pure but yet corrupted of blood, my basilisk'. "A basilisk?" Said creature had a triumphant gleam in it's crimon eyes. I looked back to the plaque to see nothing, there wasnt even a plaque there. I looked back up at the basilisk, frowning confusedly. Its eyes seemed to get brighter. It hissed at me, but I heard it in plain english, with just a hint of the original hiss. "Worthy" was all it hissed before slithering back into the mouth of the statue.

-End of Flashback-

"And who are you ?" A voice brought me back to the present. I opened my eyes to come face-to-face with an overly pink, toad like old woman. "I am a late student, professor." I said as pleasantly as I could, so not that much. "Your name ?" Pinky said with a strained smile. I leaned back into my seat with an amused smirk plastered on my face. "Raven" my lips curling upwards into a dangerous, awkward smile. Everyones eyes were on me and Professor Umbridge, her eyebrow twitching, I think thats her name? The newest Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class Sev always wanted besides Potions. I dont remember seeing her last night at dinner though.

"Raven Snape" I replied .

"Impossible," she screeched "Professor Snape does not have any children!"

"I'm his niece " now I was growling at her. Everyone grew pale so I tapped into the closest persons, which just so happened the be Harry's, thoughts. I saw him writing with a black quill, which resembled the one I had in my messenger bag that was beside my seat right now, with blood red ink. He remembered pain, an image of his hand, scratched into it was the words ' I will not tell lies '.

" Two weeks detention !" Through my Empathy I felt Harry's fear...for me?

" What !? For what !?"

" For lying "

" I'm not lying !" We were now yelling. I jumped out of my seat and slammed my hands on the table, startling Harry who I was sharing a table with.

" Three weeks ". Umbridges eyes were now popping out of her head.

" What !? You dont believe me, ask him yourself !"

" Four. Weeks " She smiled wickedly.

" BULL SHIT " I screamed.

" I'll see you in my office tonight, you'll be missing dinner, "Now I was fuming, how dare she. Giving my FOUR FREAKING WEEKS of detention. Harry put his hand on mine, giving me a gentle smile, I felt my mouth twitch,trying to return it . I flopped back down on my seat, putting Rage back in her cage and hoping nothing horrible happens.

"Now be a good girl and sit down, dont make a scene " at hearing that, I kicked my table forward so it would smash into her legs, just light enough so it wouldnt break her bones but hard enough that it would form bruises all the way up her legs in a matter of seconds.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin paled incredibly. Umbridges hand sprung and grabbed my hair, pulling me to the floor do she was literally dragging me across the floor.

"Corporate punishment, child abuse, thats illegal. I'll sue you for every penny you have and throw you in jail"  
I screamed at the top of my lungs. We were now out of the classroom and being dragged towards the Headmasters office.

The rest of the DADA class were now following wide eyed and the other Professors had now come out and were staring wide eyed at what she was doing. There was a 'crack' and none other than Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Cornelious Fudge.

I know a chance when I get one and with Umbridge dragging me by the hair it was all too perfect. Again I started screaming "Corporate punishment, child abuse, i'll throw you in jail and sue you for every penny you have, you-" I didnt get to finish because the pink toad pulled me up by the hair so we were eye to eye and slapped me, hard.

"Dolores !" Fudge bellowed. Said womans head snapped up, eyes full of confusion but a second after they cleared and widened in fear "M-m-minister, H-h-h-headmaster I-i-"  
"My office now" Dumbledore snarled. She nodded fearfully and scurried of up the stairs, but not before dropping me and almost breaking my back.

" Shit " I hissed through gritted teeth when my back hit the ground. Sev along with Fudge, Dumbledore, the Golden Trio and the twins rushed over to me.  
"My dear, what happened ?" Dumbledore asked. I looked around, most of the school was there and I didnt want to curse in front of the younger children, so ill try to keep my cool.

" She asked me a question, I answered then she started yelling at me, when she gave me four weeks of detention I got pissed " I said coldly. " Yeah it was bloody brilliant !" Ron chimed in.

"Are you alright ?"Fred asked. I glared at him "do I look alright?" He blushed. I sighed " whats the next class ?" Hermione perked up at hearing me ask something school related. She looked incredibley smug "Potions" smugness was dripping off of her.

I raised a brow, giving her a 'your-kidding-right' look and glanced over at my uncle. Telepathically I asked him ' why does she look so...'

'She's the ex-top of Potions'.

'Ex ?'

'Your the niece of a Potions Professor, you've grown up around potions, do you honestly think she will be competition !?' He somehow put emphasis on the 'she'. Considering we were speaking telepathically, that was quite an achievement.

I remembered my tenth birthday, at that time I was in Azarath with Arella. Uncle Sev had came to visit for my birthday and gave me a year 7 potions book and herbs to go with it. The memory brought a smile to my face. Yeah 7th year books when I was ten, wait till I tell Miss-know-it-all about that. I nodded.

"so...will Professor Anger Issues still teach ?" I was honestly curious. Dumbledore's soft face suddenly turned hard " not a chance " he said then swept up the stairs with the Minister of Magic trailing behind.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, as I suspected I was top of the class in Potions much to the dismay of a fuming Hermione. Divination was crazy, but considering Professor Trelawney kept me in after class was finished and recited my prophecy her talent seems to be genuine. History of Magic was thought by a ghost but it very boring, even for me. The Creatures class was cool though, after saying my name the teacher, Hagrid, kept asking if I was sure I was a Snape. I actually enjoyed the class. The only thing that put me off about this school so far was the lust radiating off the majority of the male population.

It was dinner when Dumbledore spoke about Umbridge, he said that she will no longer be teaching, at that the twins high fived me, but that they will be bringing in another teacher and it will continue tomorrow.

I had just finished decorating, no plastering my wall with posters of My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Black Veil Brides, Falling In Reverse, Metallica and the odd picture of me and the Titans or me and Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd, Kid Flash and Seemore hanging out, obviously all in civilian clothing.

I dropped onto my bed, ignoring the shocked lookes I was given by the other girls at my choice of decoration. I picked up my MP3 Player off the locker, putting the buds into my ears I felt my lips curling into a rare smile while listening to 'I Dont Care' by Fall Out Boy. Thats when I sensed it, a presence that was vaguley farmiliar. It's heart pure and good but there was definately a hidden evil. 'Just like me' I mused in my thoughts. 'Alright its late im going to bed' I thought taking off my earphones and placing them on the locker. As soon as I closed my eyes I was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

*Well R+R what'll happen next? Who is the presence? And im sorry but I like those bands, theyre much better than that crap they call music now, if you have a problem with that shoot me why dont you* xx_A.M.A.M_xx 


	9. Chapter 9

Snape's Family chp.9

- Life got in the way-

...

Raven's eyes fluttered open from her dreamless sleep and got up from bed, cracking her bones. She leaned slightly to look at the window. It was just getting light outside, so Raven guessed it would be about four in the morning. She silently got dressed and picked up her guitar, slinging it over her shoulder.

Without a sound she lifted the window open and slid through it, hooking her hands on the slanted, cone-like rooftop and lifting herself up with ease. Raven laid her black guitar down beside her and took out her wand. She always kept it in her cloak when she was with the Titans, but only ever used it for practice or when no one was watching, which was quite a lot.  
The only other Titans that knew about the wand was Jericho and Jinx. Jericho and Raven had a sibling-like bond that had been mistaken for something else by magazine journalists and editors. Much to the embarrassment of both heroes. Jericho found out that Raven was a witch when a dementor that was checking America for Sirius Black had come across Raven and Jericho while on Jericho's mountain and Raven had sent it away with her patronus.  
Whereas Jinx had found Raven's wand and school spellbooks, along with a cauldron and a large range of rare potion ingrediants while looking through Ravens drawers. It turns out Jinx witchcraft already. And Cyborg, her so-called "big brother of the team" didn't know nor think to ask of why she had such unusual items in her bedroom.

Raven remembered the day at Diagon Ally when she got her wand when she was eleven as if it was yesterday.

X...x...X

X...x...X

11-year-old Raven ran with her navy cloak whipping out behind her up to Ollivanders, dragging her uncle by the sleeve. Severus stopped, pulling Raven to a halt and began sifting through his pockets looking for a pouch of galleons. Raven was impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Come on, come on, hurry up uncle Sev, mother is only letting me out a small amount of time." Severus chuckled at his young niece. He strode into the store. "Now I'm waiting for you" he called back over his shoulder. Raven scowled but hurried into the old store on her small legs. She breathed in the musty scent that accompanied the old store, a small smile curving her lips. Raven looked around, memorising the room.  
"Good afternoon" Ravens head snapped towards the voice and saw an eccentric looking old man with white hair that went everywhere. "Ahh, Severus Snape I remember you, a chestnut, thirteen inches, unyielding, dragon heartstring (1). Is their anything wrong with it ?" Ollivander asked. Raven sensed an air of wisdom about him. "No , its working perfectly. I'm here for my niece, Raven, to pick one." Severus replied. Ollivander's gaze wandered over to Raven, who was staring right back at him with her emotionless purple eyes. Ollivander took out a measuring tape and started measuring her arms, hands and fingers. When finished he put the tape away with a 'snap'.  
"Aaah, give me a moment" with that said he mounted a ladder and pushed himself down one side of the seemingly endless aisle. He came back a few seconds later with two boxes. "Here, try this one" he said while opening the first box. From it Ollivander produced a thin, light brown wand and handed it to Raven "ash and unicorn hair. Seven inches. Springy," he paused "well go on, give it a wave." Raven done as instructed and made the window explode. She placed it back in the box with a muttered apology."Very powerfull, I see" Ollivander said, his eyes shining. "You have no idea" Severus muttered, earning a glare from Raven. An angry Raven is a scary thing, so he bit his tounge as he couldn't speak. Ollivander shuffled down the aisle. Coming back a second later with a box, he opened it and passed the wand to Raven. "Try this - holly and pheonix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple(2) " Raven flourished the wand, but nothing happened. The wandmaker had a curious sparkle in his eyes. After about twenty more wands Ollivander stopped and seemed deep in thought, he snapped out of his trance and muttered somthing under his breath that even Raven's demonic hearing didn't catch. Ollivander pushed the ladder down the aisle, his fingertips trailing along the boxes the way Raven's would on the books and tomes in the Azerathian library. Raven craned her neck to see Ollivander at the very back, on his knees and pulling out a box at the very bottom of the pile. He stared at the dusty box "I wonder" he murmered. The old man mounted the ladder and swung himself forward. He handed Raven a dusty box. "You won't find another wand like this - blackthorn, twelve inches, quite whippy. And a very unusual core, this is the only wand with it! It was, in fact, a test wand..."  
He started rambling on about things Raven didn't understand. Raven drowned out the old wandmaker, she removed the lid to see a thin elegantly carved, jet black wand. Raven thought it looked gothic, and instantly felt a connection without even touching it. She wrapped her fingers around it, lifting it from its box she admired the smooth wood and gothic style carvings. She found it fitted perfectly in her hand. "...It bonds with only one. In fact I crafted it about hundred and fifty years ago" Ollivander finished, his stormy eyes sparkling with pride. Raven flicked the wand, black, blue and silver sparks went flying round the room, both older men watching in silence. "What is the core ?" Raven asked, the ghost of a smile on her face. Ollivander beamed "Dementors bone."

X...x...X

X...x...X

Raven snapped out of the memory that always brought a smile, no matter how small it was, to her face.

Her thoughts turned to her 'team mates', the Titans. Ever since Terra came back they have ignored her ideas and suggestions, her warnings during fights, and her presence altogether while the blonde earthbender was in the room. The Titans didn't even ask where she would be disappearing off to for the rest of the year. Did they even care? Raven's hands unconsciously clenched into fists, her anger showed in her eyes. She was broken out of her thoughts by the window below her cracking. Taking a deep breath "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she chanted.

She released a breath of air and picking up her guitar decided on a song. Strumming the notes she sang along with it slowly

"Well if you wanted honesty,  
Thats all you had to say,  
I never want to let you down, Or have you go,  
Its better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, The photographs your boyfriend took, Remember when you broke your foot,  
From jumping out the second floor.  
I'm not okay,  
I'm not okay (yeah),  
I'm not okay, You wear me out.  
What will it take to show you,  
That its not the life it seems, I've told you time and time again,  
You sing the words,  
But don't know what it means,  
To be a joke and look, Another line without a hook.  
I hold you close as we both shook,  
For the last time,  
Take a good hard look.  
I'm not okay,  
I'm not okay,  
I'm not okay,  
You wear me out.  
Forget about the dirty looks,  
The photographs your boyfriend took,  
You said you read me like a book,  
But the pages are all torn and frayed,  
I'm okay,  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay now ( I'm okay now).  
But you really need to listen to me,  
Because I'm telling you the truth,  
I mean this,  
I'm okay (trust me).  
I'm not okay I'm not okay Well I'm not okay I'm really not okay,  
I'm not okay..."

Raven trailed off softly, looking up she assumed it would be about 7. She slipped through the cracked window and set her guitar on the wall, just as her bushy haired roommate awoke.

"What are you doing up this early?" The brunette asked.  
"Same as you, getting ready for classes" Hermione shrugged, accepting the answer. When Hermione was ready the walked down together, talking about their favourite classes and authors.

After a while the two boys came down. "Good morning" they chirped.  
"What do you mean," Raven deadpanned "do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning wheather I want it to or not, or that you feel good this morning, or that it is a morning to be good on." Hermione giggled as the other girl quoted from the book they were just discussing.

The boys blinked. "What" they chourused. Raven shook her head "nevermind, lets go down to breakfast." Ron and Harry hurriedly agreed. Walking down they started chatting about a sport called Quidditch. Raven had never heard of it, she had never really liked sports. "Hey Raven, what team do you support?" Ron asked.  
"I have never even heard of the sport until today Ron" she answered.  
He looked like she had grown two heads "WHAT," he squealed, yes squealed. "Never heard of Quidditch!" He then launched into a full explanation of said sport. Raven couldn't help but think of Beast Boy and Cyborg playing Stank Ball. She mentally shuddered.

Arriving in the Great Hall, they instantly took notice of a certain pink toad, looking quite smug, seated beside an irritated Severus, who seemed to be wearing his usual attire but pink and frilly with the odd bit of lace thrown in. Raven blinked and shook her head suppresing the grin that was creeping its way onto her face.

When the last of the students entered hall Dumbledore stood up "Now if I may have your attentions please, your new teacher has arrived and is currently in his office. Professor Umbridge will be staying due to the Ministries request. Now please enjoy your breakfast." He sat back down, questions flew around the room and people started eating.

The twins slid in on each side of Raven, simultaneously slung their arms across her shoulders and in perfect sync said "Oh sweet Raven, oh dear sweet Raven, you are beautiful, you know that? You are the most amazing-" "what do you want?" she cut them off .  
Fred started "well you see-"  
"We might -"  
"Just might-"  
"Have pranked the Slytherins-  
"And now they're out for our blood" they finished together. Raven raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Slytherins, who were in a similar state to their potions professor, who's eye was twitching uncontrollably. "And you need me because..." She motioned for them to continue. They rubbed the back of their necks. They exchanged a glance.  
"Your the scariest person we know." They said quickly. Raven arched a brow and snuck a glance at her uncle who was glaring with such venom, that if looks could kill the Weasly twins would be a smouldering pile of ash.  
"I will see what I can do." Raven answered, the side of her mouth twitching.  
The twins enveloped her in a bonecrushing hug from each side "Thank you Rae."

Raven opened her mouth to tell them not to call her Rae but closed it when a sleek, jet black owl landed gracefully in front of her. Tied to the owl's leg was a blood red envelope, with dark purple writing. The writing was slanted, neat and loopy, making it look very old fashioned, much like Raven's own writing. Raven gulped, recognising whos it was straight away.

"Hey, Ravens got herself a howler!" Seamus yelled from further up the table. "Go on, open it" Ron exclaimed. Everyone, even the teachers, leaned foreward, eager to find out who would send a howler to the scariest student in Hogwarts.

Raven took the envelope from the bird and it flew away, taking Ron's peice of bacon while at it. Raven opened it slowly.

""RAVEN SNAPE"" Jinx's voice rang out, sounding furious.  
""HOW DARE YOU GO AWAY WITHOUT TELLING ME, HOW DARE YOU GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME. I FOUND OUT FROM STARFIRE WHEN I CAME OVER. THEN ROBIN HAD A PANIC ATTACK BECAUSE YOU DIDNT SAY WHERE YOU WERE GOING, SO WHEN TERRA, OF ALL PEOPLE TERRA, SAID YOUR UNCLE HAD PICKED YOU UP I HAD TO EXPLAIN THAT YOU HAD WENT TO SCHOOL IN ENGLAND. But dont worry I didn't tell them about the whole witch thing. BUT I HAD TO PUT UP WITH BEAST BOY AND TERRA'S CONSTANT MAKING OUT AND FRAKING PET NAMES. IT IS BEYOND DISGUSTING. THEN THAT IDIOT BLONDE STARTED INSULTING YOU AND SEVERUS, SO SHE MAY OR MAY NOT BE UNCONCIOUS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK, your welcome. AND THEN KID FLASH CAME AND WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE I WANT TO KILL THAT IDIOT, you owe me a favour send him to another dimension or something. THEN THOSE KIDS WOULDNT STOP ASKING ME WHERE YOU WHERE, IT TURNS OUT THEY WERE SURPRISE VISITING YOU. Ok, ok, oh and I set a new record, I only hexed, zapped or blew up Beast Boy or Kid Flash twelve times. I deserve a freaking medal. Remember to write to me and tell Severus I said hello,  
Your Sister Sorceress, Jinx.  
P.S Jericho said hello.""

The entire hall was silent. Raven leaned back so she could see her uncle clearly "Jinx said hello" she yelled up to him, making the hall erupt into laughter.  
"Come in lets get to class" Hermione said, standing up with the other girl. The boys groaned but followed.

They all got through the day with nothing unusual happening, until their last class. They had heard from the other, female, students that the new Defense teacher was dreamy and handsome. Raven, Hermione, Ron and Harry were coming from Divination, or in Hermiones case Ancient Runes, where they found out Diagon Alley was going to be blown up on monday, and going to their last class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
They had been walking into the classroom when the two females of the group froze, rooted to the spot and staring at the newest professor. Hermione stared at how unbelievingly handsome and young he was and Raven for a whole other reason.

...  
...

Anyone see the Iron Man quote?  
(1) I just randomly picked that, it doesn't say what Snape's wand is anywhere; If you know what it is please tell me.  
(2) Mhuwhaha, I just had to. Whoever understands gets CAKE...not really, I just award you on your nerdiness... :)  
(3) Dementor's bone is MIIINNNE. I am really sorry about it being so long and boring but I wanted to put this stuff in. And AHH CLIFFY I'm so evil. Anyone have any idea who it is

~A.M.A.M~ 


End file.
